asumey surprise
by ferishia
Summary: Meyrin's birthday comes again but now she is dating Athrun Zala. Invited to his on her birthday? Was Athrun planned for Meyrin no her day? asumey, lunamaria x shinn,and lacus x kira! please only read if you love all pairings above!*no CAG or MEY hater!


Gundam Seed Destiny "Asumey Surprise" (one shot)

Athrun – Meyrin is going to have a big surprise from me

Athrun – Now to call her to come over

**RING! RING! RING!**

Athrun – Meyrin can you come over now!

Meyrin – I am sorry Athrun I am really busy. Maybe I will be there in 10mins

Athrun – Oh thank you my dear

**~ ENDS PHONE CALL ~**

**~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~**

**RING! RING! RING!**

Meyrin – Oh the front door is open?

Meyrin – Athrun where are you?

The voices – Please feel welcomed Meyrin and now close your eyes for 10secs.

EVERYONE – happy birthday Meyrin Hawke!

Meyrin – Oh thank you everybody I am so happy that you all remembered!

Lunamaria – No problem sis and it was fun keeping a low profile with Shinn.

Shinn – Meyrin this was so much fun you should of saw your face.

Meyrin – Very funny Shinn.

Kira – Oh is the birthday girl.

Lacus – I made sure everything looked perfect for your special day.

Lunamaria – Sis don't cry.

Kira – Meyrin turn around

Shinn – Lacus and Lunamaria take her to the back door and make her look for you know who.

**5mins later…**

Meyrin – Sis and Lacus I look so pretty.

Lacus – I did your make up!

Lunamaria – I picked your outfit.

Lacus – Is an original by me silly!

Lunamaria – Sis now go through the curtain a twirl when you come out.

~ As Meyrin came out of the curtain and twirled around once. Athrun was front and center looking handsome and elegant in his back and white suit as gave out one hand to Meyrin. They all gasped on how amazed it all turned out ~

Lunamaria – Meyrin Hawke the guy named Athrun is waiting for you

Lacus – Is like the best love story ever

Meyrin – Time to make things happen.

~ Meyrin walk each steps carefully and reaches all the way to Athrun and looks into each others eyes and dances to their song ~

Lacus – Now for the big event!

Shinn – Is now time for my girlfriend and sister of Meyrin to sing the song.

Lunamaria – Wait a second who picked me for this.

Kira – Sorry it was Shinn who wanted to hear you sing.

Meyrin – Athrun we should stop dancing I want hear my sister sing for me

Athrun – No way Lunamaria can sing?

Lunamaria – Shinn I will kill you!

Shinn – Don't do it for me then is for your sister… the lovebirds

Athrun/Meyrin – Hey!

Lacus – Oh look their blushing!

Lunamaria – Just forget it I know what I will sing!

~ Lunamaria warms up her vocal cords and takes out the mic from the karaoke set near the sound system and turns on the sound on the mic. Shinn whispers to Lunamaria about the secret new song to use for today. Lunamaria starts singing… ~

Athrun – Meyrin dear are you crying again?

Meyrin – I am sorry she is singing the song that me and my sis sang for our parents

Athrun – I forgot that your sister took care you her entire life

Meyrin – Athrun we should just keep dancing and I don't want to remember the past

Athrun – As Meyrin and I keep dancing I declare her birthday with memories.

~ Lacus, Lunamaria, Kira, and Shinn aww at the best of moments for them, they can't stop looking at the joy for them, yet Lacus and Shinn got so confused on what they meant on the past life ~

Lunamaria – Sorry about the scuttle surprise but this song was dedicated the sisters.

Shinn – I did the research and found out about the song and the meaning

Lacus – So what was the song about?

Shinn – Is about the sisters protecting each other and that the youngest daughter finds happiness and love

Athrun – Is like meant to be.

Meyrin – are you still waiting?

Athrun – For the right girl...not anymore

Lacus – On just say it Athrun Zala!

Athrun – I love you Meyrin Hawke! 3

Lunamaria – Shinn guess what I see Athrun blushing red

Shinn – This is so classic

Kira/Lacus – Oh just kiss already!

Meyrin – But that's embarrassing

Athrun – Come close meyrin my dear!

Lunamaria – Athrun is so bold to her

~ Athrun hold her close as they are about to her each other, as this happens Kira suddenly comes out of nowhere and Meyrin and Athrun passionately kissed each other on the lips ,Athrun holds Meyrin's hips and holds her tight ~

Lacus – Kira what was that for.

Kira – Shh they don't notice me

Lunamaria – oh whatever stop hogging Athrun is time for the cake. XD

Shinn – I will break it up

Athrun – No way please don't

Shinn – Come on Athrun or I will show Meyrin you know what!

Meyrin - is alright we will stop being the attention

Kira – I want some cake!

Lacus - have some cake of specialty and Kira quiet down

Lunamaria – Oh this is so cute Kira is the embarrassing one for once.

Meyrin – Come one everyone is my birthday no more past and only the present

Athrun - You will love my present my dear.

Shinn – Kira don't even come near the cake.

~ As Shinn and Athrun fight it over, Lacus starts singing the happy birthday song from everyone joining in softly to loud voice, Meyrin blows the cake and makes a big wish, then Lacus gets a good knife to cut the cake into pieces ~

Lunamaria – Sis what was your birthday wish?

Meyrin – Is a trade secret

Lacus – Here Kira this piece is for you

Shinn – Meyrin is that a quote from spiral ~ bonds of reasoning ~

Meyrin – You guessed it!

Lunamaria – You're still into anime Meyrin

Meyrin – I'm still hooked due to my boyfriend Athrun Zala

Kira – He is also an Otaku since those days on the PLANTS.

Lunamaria – You two are perfect for each other.

Lacus – Is a good thing a broke up the arranged marriage with Athrun

Kira – Good for the birthday girl but I think I should get more cake! XD

Lacus – Kira don't even! I am not dating for you to be a pig.

Meyrin – Lacus I think we all know we want cake… except Kira!

Athrun – I am dating an awesome girl!

~ Lacus cuts more slices of the cake for Athrun, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Shinn and herself. They all ate their pieces of the cake as Kira still had the adrenaline for more cake, after they finished the slices of the cake Lacus took the finishes plates and washed them and the rest of them went to the living room to open Meyrin's presents ~

Meyrin – I might open Athrun's present first.

Lunamaria – You're still giving her a present after all this?

Athrun – Well why not? I want to make her special on her day!

Shinn – That might be too much.

Lacus – Shut up! Open already

Kira – Tear up the paper

Meyrin – Oh my Athrun I love it!

Lunamaria – This present has everything!

Athrun – If coarse a drawing of me and Meyrin, a whole set of Spiral ~Bonds of Reasoning ~ and a song a made for you!

Shinn/ Kira – I can't even top that!

Lunamaria – You better is almost my birthday!

Shinn – Yeah in a month

Lacus – Okay Meyrin two presents!

Meyrin – This one is from Lunamaria and Lacus

Kira – More paper to tear of. DRRRR

Meyrin – Oh wow cute accessories!

Lacus - A few outfits for you plus the one you're wearing!

Lunamaria – Oh yeah here are a bunch of extra add-ons for your new outfits too

Meyrin - Thanks guys and i think i see one more!

Athrun - This one is from all from all of us

Kira - This present was special from all of us!

Lacus - we meant it!

Shinn - stop the talking and let Luna talk!

Lunamaria - is a special CD with a song sang from each of us!

Athrun - we all sighed the front cover for you Meyrin!

**MEYRIN KISSES ATHRUN THEN GIVES EVERYONE A HUG**

Lunamaria - Sis you better not be crying?

Meyrin - Is just i feel so touched!

Lacus - just make when we leave Athrun does not pull anything on you!

Athrun - You think Meyrin turns me on that easily!

Kira - Yes!

Shinn - Oh look even your best friend Kira thinks so!

Lunamaria - Oh look at my sister Meyrin she is blushing red!

Lacus - That is so adorable!

Kira - i had to much fun tonight!

Shinn - Is getting really dark

Lunamaria - Shinn i agree with you

Lacus - I am sorry Meyrin but we have to leave.

Kira - Lacus i think we have to leave you have a conference at the PLANTS tomorrow

Lacus - oh well i must of forgotten? bye Meyrin!

Lunamaria - Sis you coming?

Meyrin - I have to help Athrun clean up

Shinn - I saw that coming

Lunamaria - Shut up and Athrun don't you dare do anything to my sister!

Athrun - If coarse i won't !

Meyrin - I knew that was a lie!

Athrun - I left the front door open so there would be no slam from your sister!

Meyrin - I locked the door

Athrun - Meyrin you come to my room?

Meyrin - Wait i know what your gonna do?

Athrun - On this June 12 will be your happiest day!

Meyrin - Let me kiss you first!

Athrun - No ones here!

Meyrin - That is why were gonna make out or do it in your room!

Athrun - your a naughty girl!

Meyrin - No i just love you!

Athrun - happy birthday Meyrin!

+ thank you guys for reading my long but short one shot! as a note when kira or shinn((or meyrin) said something about the past they meant CAGALLI!is been so long writing about meyrin and athrun !last note notice at the end when athrun said happy birthday meyrin they actually you no what all the way to athrun's room right after those words! they fanfic was dedication of Meyrin's birthday coming up on June 12! +


End file.
